Promiscuous Preoccupations
by RebelAgainstTheEstablishment
Summary: An ongoing collection of smutty one-shots. Lemon, sex, porn. Get it? Feel free to leave a request, but no promise I'll do it. Probably mostly Naruto/Naruko x girl. No yaoi, only het and yuri. Pairings will be updated according to latest chapter.


Promiscuous Preoccupations

Fox Flower

Characters: Naruko U &amp; Ino Y

Summary: Naruko joins Team 10 for a mission, and when they stop for the night Naruko can't sleep.

* * *

Naruko sighed as she shifted onto her back. Currently she was lying in the tent she shared with Ino, said girl lying next to her asleep. They were on their way home from a successful mission and had stopped for the night, quickly setting up a camp and eating before they headed to bed, Asuma taking the first watch.

Naruko raked her hand through her spiky, blonde hair. The problem was she couldn't sleep. Most of the time she only slept about 4 hours every night, having too much energy to sleep. She glanced at the fellow blonde lying next to her. She seemed fast asleep.

The orange loving girl bit her lower lip, thinking of something she could do that always managed to tire her out enough to sleep."Fuck it." She whispered, already feeling a tingling in her loins at what she was about to do.

Brushing away the flaps of her already open jacket, she reached up and began to gently massage her breasts through the fishnet shirt she wore, sighing softly at the feeling it provoked. Wanting to feel more she quickly pulled the shirt up and over her breasts, leaving them bare to anything inside the tent. They were a perfect handful, lightly tanned like the rest of her body, and the nipples that topped them were currently hard enough to cut glass. She played with them for a moment before starting to rub and knead her breasts, occasionally pinching or tweaking her nipples. Feeling her arousal grow after a few minutes, her right hand abandoned her tits and snaked its way downward, stroking her firm stomach, quickly unsnapping the button on her shorts and sliding beneath her panties.

A low moan past her lips as she began to rub the lips of her pussy, her fingers becoming smeared in her own honey. Her breath started getting heavier and she rubbed a little harder, catching her clit between her ring and middle fingers as her hips started to rock slightly against her fingers. A too loud moan forced its way out of her throat when after a few minutes she finally forced two fingers into her tight pussy and stroked the quivering walls, feeling them squeeze the intruders. She tried to be quiet, and managed to not moan anymore, but she could not stop the quiet gasps and sighs that followed as she started to pump her fingers in and out a little faster, her hips rocking to meet them.

* * *

A moan woke Ino from her slumber. For a second she wondered where she was before she recalled that she was in a tent with Naruko. Quickly after the low sighs and gasps as well as the rustling of clothes behind her drew her attention, she also noticed a somewhat familiar smell in the air. Taking a furtive glance behind her Ino's eyes widened at what she saw and deep blush appeared on her cheeks. Naruko was lying with her shirt pulled up over her breasts that where covered in a light sheen of sweat, a hand kneading and rubbing them while the other was inside of her pants, thrusting her fingers into her pussy judging by the motions of her wide-splayed hips that were rocking to meet her hand.

Ino wanted to look away, to turn back around and ignore what Naruko was doing. But she couldn't, she could only watch in facination as Naruko removed her left hand from her tits, bringing it down to join her other hand underneath her pants, where it started to rub at her clit. She noticed Naruko's hips starting to jerk, and Ino could only imagine that her pussy was contracting around her fingers. Then suddenly Naruko tensed and with a final thrust her back arched high into the air as a loud gasp tore through the tent. For almost a whole minute she stayed locked like that, trembling from her orgasm before she finally relaxed and sunk back to the ground. Naruko's light pants were the only sound except for the sounds of nature inside the small tent.

Ino had turned around as soon as Naruko relaxed. A quiet sucking sound alerted her to the fact that Naruko was 'cleaning' her fingers. Her blush deepened when she realized how turned on she was. It was a shock to her, she wasn't attracted to women...was she? She couldn't be attracted to _Naruko_ of all people! But she could not deny the fire that was burning in her crotch because of what she had just watched.

To her shame she found herself unable to stop her hand as it went to her own soaked crotch. She managed to reduce her moan to a quick intake as her fingers started stroking her panties underneath her skirt. She was lying with her back to Naruko, hopefully she wouldn't notice anything. That was the gamble Ino took as her other hand reached up and unsnapped several buttons of her blouse, granting it access to her bare chest. Like Naruko, Ino didn't wear a bra, but unlike Naruko who didn't wear one because she found them annoying, Ino didn't wear one because her blouse was tight enough to not need a bra. Her fingers began to tweak her nipples upon finding them already hard. Within a few minutes her breath was getting heavier and she removed her hand from her clothed pussy to unsnap the button on her skirt so her hand could reach better and slid it under her panties. She couldn't stop the low moan that passed her lips as her fingers finally made contact with her drenched folds. As she continued to play with herself her mind kept returning to the image of Naruko orgasming against her will. As she felt herself getting close to her climax she stopped resisting her mind and let the recent memory consume her, the way Naruko looked, the sounds she made, the smell that still lingered in the air all overrode her mind. Ino's hands increased their tempo, she was almost there. She was panting slightly, gasps and low moans forcing past her lips, she was at the edge, but then...

* * *

"Need a hand?" Naruko's husky, playful voice broke through Ino's lust and her eyes widened. A soft hand slowly stroked her side. "N-Naruko!" She squeled in surprise as said girl pressed up against her, letting her feel her still uncovered tits against her back. "Shh, you don't wanna alert the boys, do you?" Naruko whispered in her ear as her other arm snuck underneath Ino to cup the swell of her breats, causing the girl to shiver as the other hand started stroking her inner thigh.  
"I didn't realized you had a thing for watching other girls masturbate, Ino-chan. How naughty." Naruko grinned as her hand started teasing on of the girl's nipples.

"I-I don't...Ah! S-Stop it." Ino stuttered and gasped when the hand that had been stroking her thigh slid underneath her panties to join her hand which she had yet to remove. Weakly her hands grabbed at Naruko's to stop her, but there was no will behind them and as Naruko started to massage her pussy firmly her back arched and she moaned. "You don't sound like you want me to stop, Ino-chan." Naruko whispered playfully before starting to plant kisses all over Ino's neck. Ino couldn't respond, she could only gasp and moan as pleasure consumed her once again. "Oh damn you're tight." The spiky-haired blonde moaned as one of her fingers penetrated Ino's pussy, feeling her walls squeeze her fingers tightly. A drawn out but luckily still quiet moan passed Ino's lips when after a few pumps another finger joined the first one. Her hips were rocking in time with the pumping fingers and her breath was coming in fast pants, coupled with gasps and moans. "Fuck you're so hot Ino-chan." Naruko said as her fellow blonde writhed under her touch. "I want you to come for me." She told Ino huskily while kissing her neck. Ino's breath caught in her throat as the fingers thrusting inside her picked up their pace. Naruko's other hand was firmly massaging her tits and teasing her nipples. "Can you do that? Come for me, Ino-chan."

Ino's eyes widened when with those words, Naruko's fingers thrusted once more before they hooked and pressed against the upper wall of her pussy and her thumb started rubbing her clit furiously. Naruko felt the walls of Ino's pussy clamp down harder than ever on her fingers as her body went ridgid, and quickly tilted Ino's head towards her and claimed her lips, swallowing the loud cry that exited Ino as she experienced the greatest orgasm in her life. For over a minute she drowned in a sea of pleasure, barely registering that Naruko kissed her, as her hand kept working, prolonging her climax as much as possible before everything went black.

Naruko gazed at Ino, who had passed out from her intense orgasm, with a smile. "Good girl." She whispered and planted a quick kiss on Ino's lips before lying down properly next to the girl and spooned her before falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning after a, to Ino, akward quiet conversation about the night before, they were helping the rest of the team pack up when Asuma spoke up. "Next time you decide to have fun after bed time remember that the tent isn't sound proof. And your silhouettes are still visible."

Naruko just grinned unabashedly as Ino freaked out.


End file.
